


Třicetidenní výzva

by Hadonoska



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - It's a Terrible Life (Supernatural), Apple Pie of Sin, Apple Pie of Supernatural, Awesome Bobby Singer, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Brother/Brother Incest, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Kiss, Explicit Language, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadonoska/pseuds/Hadonoska
Summary: Na popud Patoložčiny třicetidenní výzvy na OpenDailySlash Cz/Sk; sama jsem zvědavá, co z toho bude.Kapitoly na sebe pravděpodobně nebudou chronologicky navazovat, ale pro dobro fanfikce můžeme předstírat, že se odehrávají v jednom vesmíru.





	1. 1. „A je to v pytli.“

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patolozka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/gifts).



> Co lepšího dělat po zkouškách než psát další a další Wincest?  
> Vím, že fanoušků Wincestu je tu po málu, ale ti co se sem dobojovali si to snad užijí jako já, když jsem to psala.

„A je to v pytli,“ řekl Dean a s hrůzou v očích zíral na zabouchnuté dveře.

Vedle něj stál Sam a zuřivě na sebe snažil navléct triko, které ze sebe před několika minutami se stejnou vervou serval. Pokukoval koutkem oka po svém bratrovi, který se ještě nevzpamatoval ze šoku – ani si ještě nestihl zapnout poklopec, fakt, že jeho košile se nacházela neznámo kde, Sam raději ignoroval. „Vzpamatuj se, Deane,“ sykl na bratra a prohrábl si prsty vlasy, aby jim dodal alespoň iluzi učesanosti.

Dean po něm vrhl pohledem, který hraničil mezi šílenstvím a touhou vraždit. „Vzpamatuj se? Vzpamatuj se?!“ Začal máchat rukama a když se pokusil udělat krok k Samovi, uvědomil si konečně tu maličkost, že má rozkrok riflí někde mezi koleny. Spěšně si kalhoty vytáhl a zapnul,  po celou dobu ale nepřestal na Sama vyčítavě hledět.

Jako kdyby to byl _Sam_ , kdo se na Deana vrhl, jen co dali Bobbymu dobrou noc a zavřeli se do svého pokoje. Jako kdyby byl Sam _jediný_ , kdo se stal nerozvážným, a nemohl to vydržet ani jednu noc, aniž by se nepokusil vysát svému bratrovi vzduch z plic (nejen z plic, ale to sem teď nepatří).

Na druhou stranu, připustil Sam neochotně, je _možné_ , že to _byl_ on, kdo zapomněl zamknout dveře („Zamkni!“ řekl Dean – jenže s jednou Deanovou rukou v kalhotách a druhou dobývající se _někam jinam_ se nemohl nikdo divit, že Samovi rozkaz prošel jedním uchem tam a druhým ven) – což byl pravděpodobně důvod, proč je Bobby nachytal se spuštěnými kalhoty jako páreček teenagerů, kteří se vykusují jako by se měsíc neviděli.

 _„Dolů. Hned,“_ zavrčel, jen co mu došlo, co přesně vyrušil. A zabouchl za sebou dveře; div, že nevypadly z pantů.

„Ne, Deane. Tohle je kurva v prdeli.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Přišlo mi správné to ukončit tady; vzhledem k tomu, že se to ale odehrává v době, kdy je John po smrti, si představuju, že to mohlo jít následovně:  
> Bobby měl oči. Takže samozřejmě věděl, co ti dva provádějí (už dlouho nejen ve skříních, nejen obrazně řečeno), už nějaký ten pátek. To ale neznamenalo, že je musel nachytat při činu - vědět je něco jiného než vidět, a ten pohled dlouho nevymaže z hlavy - a tak si alespoň udělal radost a vyděsil je k smrti, když jim velice důrazně řekl, aby své zadky dostali dolů.  
> Hodlal je chvilku dusit, užívat si jejich vykrucování a možná i Dean přijde s nějakou naprosto absurdní výmluvou, proč měl jazyk v krku svého bratra - čímž se Bobby bude bavit pěkných příštích několik let. Pak jim ale láskyplně doporučí, s rukou položenou na brokovnici, ať si své techtle mechtle nechají na místo, kam se Bobby nedostane ani s párem koní - takže jeho dům? Klidně. Jeho stůl? Ne. Vždy zamčené dveře? Ano, Same.
> 
> Možná je to naivní a OOC ale Bobby je pro mě prostě... Bobby. Kterej je bezmezně miluje a chápe, že s životem, který vedou, není moc lidí, kteří by je dokázali pochopit.


	2. 2. Dárek

Sotva za nimi zabouchly dveře pronajmutého pokoje, Dean se okamžitě vydal do koupelny. Ne, že by se mu Sam divil – byl špinavý od hlavy k patě, kde nebyl zaprášený, tak tam měl uschlou krev. Mohl si za to sám, jako vždy byl až příliš aktivní, a proto vypadal jako masový vrah, co se vyhrabal z vlastního hrobu - na rozdíl od Sama, který měl jen pár škrábanců (na škále, kde Dean byl deset, hádal, že by se umístil na dvojce, vypadajíc jako že se vyboural na kole)

„Skočíš pro večeři?“ houkl ještě Dean přes rameno, ale Samovi bylo naprosto jasné, že je to jen řečnická otázka.

Povzdechl si, když uslyšel zvuk tekoucí vody a následný (a nevyhnutelný) Deanův hlas zpívající _Thunderstruck_. „Samozřejmě, Deane,“ mumlal si sám pro sebe s otráveným protočením očí, když se otáčel a přemýšlel, jestli někde po cestě zahlédl alespoň samoobsluhu.

Na okamžik se zapomenul v představě, jak by se asi Dean tvářil, kdyby donesl samou zeleninu. Nepochyboval, že krátkodobě by mu to přineslo škodolibou radost, ale protože byl Sam stratég, tušil, že v dlouhodobém výhledu by mu to nějak nepomohlo – sex se praktikoval velice složitě, když jeden z partnerů byl donucen spát na gauči.

Měl štěstí, Impalou mu cesta trvala jen chvilku; spíš mu víc času zabralo vybírání. K Deanově štěstí narazil na bufet, takže i přes své původní plány objednal mimo jiné i jablečný koláč. Jeho bratr se sice choval jako blbec (nic neobvyklého) ale i Sam musel uznat, že si ho zaslouží. Ten vlkodlak jim dal zabrat, a teď, když už si konečně mohli dát alespoň na ten jeden den pohov, si ho zasloužil.

S několika hamburgery (jeho pokusy přivést Deana ke zdravé stravě byly postupem času čím dál méně časté a spíše opakované z povinnosti, než že by Sam skutečně věřil, že dokáže bratra přesvědčit), salátem doplněným domácím pečivem a čerstvým jablečným koláčem, ještě horkým z trouby, v náručí se vydal k Impale. Jídlo položil na zadní sedačku a vklouzl dovnitř. Na okamžik byl v pokušení něco Deanovi provést s přehrávačem – možná schovat jeho pásky a místo nich nastrčit Britney Spears (Dean si sice hojně užíval pohled na zpěvačku, ale to bylo tak jediné, co na ní dokázal ocenit) – ale opět se ozval jeho pud sebezáchovy. Asi stálo za zamyšlení, že si okamžitě představil Deanovu smrtelně vážnou tvář, která mu jasně doporučovala, aby držel ruce hezky na volantu a nestrkal prsty tam, kam nemá (tentokrát bez jakéhokoliv dvojsmyslu).

Cesta zpátky se udála v klidu, což bylo natolik pozoruhodné, že se nad tím musel Sam podivit. S tím vším, co se kolem nich téměř neustále dělo, to byla téměř událost hodná zápisu do deníku, pomyslel si lehce cynicky.

Impalu zaparkoval opatrně, protože – Dean.

O minutu později už opět otevíral dveře do jejich pokoje. Automaticky zamknul a zkontroloval sůl, která zdobila okolí dveří už několik dní – a stále neporušená, všiml si spokojeně.

Nákup položil na stůl, a už přemýšlel, jak to, že neslyší sprchu ani Deanův zpěv a pak –

„Sammy?“

„Jo, jsem tu i s jídlem.“

„To je teď jedno,“ překvapil ho Dean. „Pojď sem. Mám pro tebe dárek.“

„Dárek?“ zamračil se Sam a pomalu se otáčel směrem k ložnici, ze které vycházel Deanův hlas. Pak si vzpomněl. „Ale narozeniny mám až-“

Chtěl podotknout, že ještě zbývá dobrý týden, než budou moci oslavit, že je opět o rok starší, ale hlas se mu zasekl v krku, když spatřil _dárek_ , který si pro něj Dean přichystal.

Dean zavrtěl obočím. „Líbí, Sammy?“

Sam mohl jen němě přikývnout, protože mluvení nebylo něco, co by právě v tu chvíli bylo v jeho silách.

Ne, když před ním na posteli ležel Dean, natažený, s lehce pokrčenou nohou a hlavou podepřenou rukou. _Nahý_ , dodal jeho mozek – ne dvakrát nápomocně. Nahý a s rudou mašlí omotanou kolem krku.

„Na co čekáš?“ zavrněl Dean a přejel špičkou prstu po saténové stužce.

Ne, že by se Sam nechal dvakrát pobízet; ještě dřív, než to Dean dořekl, se ze sebe snažil strhnout triko i kalhoty najednou. Jindy by mu Dean milerád vypomohl ale pro jednou se rozhodl pobavit se pohledem na svého mladšího bratra, který vypadal mnohem natěšeněji než dítě o Štědrém večeru.

Naštěstí ho ale Sam nenechal čekat dlouho. Sam ho nikdy nenechal čekat dlouho.

*

_Bonus_

„A sakra!“ zaklel Dean téměř o hodinu později.

Sam na něj tázavě pohlédl. Netušil, co najednou mohlo způsobit u jeho bratra takovou reakci.

Starší lovec ale vypadal, jak kdyby jim měl do pokoje každou chvíli vrazit upír. „Koláč, Sammy!“ zaúpěl, ale když viděl, že se nechytá, snažil se být konkrétnější: „Studenej koláč!“

Ještě že má Dean utříděné priority, povzdechl si Sam, když se o minutu později matrace prohnula pod jeho bratrem, který se vracel s vystydnutým koláčem. Na Samovo nadzvednuté obočí jen pokrčil nevinně rameny a spokojeně se zakousl do ještě-vlažné dobroty.


	3. 3. „Chtěl bych se líbat s jednou slečnou, ale neumím to, kamaráde, pomůžeš mi?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Sama něco naučí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Věta z výzvy není celá řečená, ale duch (snad) zůstal zachován. 
> 
> Mělo to být... kratší. Ale věci mezi nebem a zemí a se pletou do cesty.

Dean nebyl vždy úplně nejvnímavější osoba, ale Samovy pohledy, které na něj mladší bratr vrhal celý den, minout nemohl ani náhodou.

Až k večeru, když John zmizel za současným případem s krátkou připomínkou ‚Zítra je škola, chlapci, tak neponocujte.‘, Dean Sama odchytil, když si čistil zuby. Stydlivost nebyla něco, co by na cestách mezi motely a dlouhých dnech v Impale dokázalo přežít, takže si ani jeden nedělal starosti s tím, že jsou jen v trenýrkách, Dean ještě mokrý ze sprchy.

„Tak to vyklop, Sammy,“ pobídl mladšího bratra Dean, když vyšli z koupelny.

Kvůli rokům, kdy byli zvyklí spávat s rozsvíceným světlem (protože až moc dobře věděli, co číhá v temnotách a bylo jednoduší bránit se něčemu, co _vidíte_ ), nechali v malé koupelně motelu rožnuto a pootevřené dveře, takže do ložnice pronikal pruh oranžového světla.

Sam seděl na posteli a vypadalo to, že by se nejraději zahrabal do peřin. Dean už pár let věděl, že by mladší Winchester neocenil (spíš by ho praštil nebo po něm něco hodil), kdyby ho nazval roztomilým; i když přesně to byl, jak se červenal a nervózně si mnul krk.

„Víš, příští týden je maturitní ples,“ dostal ze sebe konečně, když už Dean myslel, že to z něj bude muset vymámit násilím.

„A…?“

Sam už sice nemohl více zrudnout, ale vypadal snad ještě nejistěji. „Pozval jsem jednu holku a ona řekla, že se mnou půjde.“

Dean se pyšně zasmál – bylo dobře, že se Sammy snaží zapadnout mezi ostatní, že se pro jednou chová jako puberťák. Bylo to jeho štěstí, že se John musel zdržet ve městě déle než obvykle, kvůli jejich případu. Bylo málo stop, počet lidských obětí rostl (se sporými přesto naprosto jasnými zásahy nadpřirozena) a John vytrvale odmítal Deanovi snahy o pomoc – takže jeho starší syn musel prozatím pracovat u místního mechanika (po pravdě si ale Dean nestěžoval).

„To mi nepřijde jako problém,“ zazubil se Dean a vzpomněl si na svých několik maturitních plesů.

„To by ale mohl být… problém,“ zamumlal Sam. Vzhlédl od spojených dlaní, které měl položené v klíně, k Deanovi. Odkašlal si. „Jako… Co mám dělat, když… Ty víšco.“

Dean byl vděčný za šero, které je obklopovalo, protože jinak by si Sam mohl všimnout (kdyby se na něj díval) jak znervózněl. Nikdy se nestyděl za své mnohé zkušenosti, bývaly i chvíle, kdy se jimi pyšně chlubil, ale bavit se Samem _o Samovi_ , ve chvíli, kdy nedostatek světla přispíval k pocitu intimity… To bylo pro staršího Winchestera neznámé (a obávané) území.

„Co?“ zeptal se – tak trochu mimo – Dean, protože si rozhodně ani náhodou nepředstavoval, _co_ by s neznámým děvčetem mohl jeho mladší bratr provádět. A i když by byl rád, už jen kvůli Sammymu, byla uvnitř jeho jedna část, která si nemohla nepředstavit Sama _bez_ toho děvčete.

Sam si skousl ret a vzhlédl opět k Deanovi. V duchu ho prosil, aby to nemusel říct nahlas, jenže jeho starší bratr vypadal poněkud… ztraceně. „Líbat?“ vyklopil ze sebe bleskově, nejistě.

Těžko říct, jestli si Sam všiml zablesknutí v Deanových očích. „Ty ses ještě s nikým nelíbal?“ zeptal se po chvíli.

Mladší Winchester zavrtěl stydlivě hlavou. Bylo mu šestnáct (byl si poměrně dost jistý, že tou dobou Dean už ani nebyl panic) ale vždycky se věnoval studiu a víc ho zajímaly knihy než děvčata (pokud by měl být upřímný, správné pořadí bylo: knihy, _kluci_ , a až pak děvčata), takže nebylo divu, že se s nikým nelíbal – nejdál se dostal na první metu, a to byla popravdě náhoda, i když jak se to stalo, to sám netušil.

Chvíli bylo ticho a Sam napůl zvažoval, že nepříjemnou konverzaci ukončí předstíraným spánkem (nebo náhlým kómatem); pak ale Dean promluvil. Jeho hlas byl lehce chraplavý a Sam si nemohl nevšimnout špičky jazyka, kterou si navlhčil rty. „Takže chceš poradit, jak na to?“

Němě přikývl.

Dean se musel zhluboka nadechnout a pokusil se uklidnit své zběsile bijící srdce. V krku měl sucho a v uších mu hučelo a byl si jen napůl vědom toho, že to, co se chystá udělat, není úplně košer. „Pojď sem, Sammy,“ řekl a přejel dlaní po matraci.

Jen o chvíli později si vedle něj sedal Sam, bez váhání a s nadějí v očích.

Dean si opět přejel jazykem po rtech. „Je lepší začít pomalu,“ začal a ani si neuvědomil, že pohledem hypnotizoval bratrova ústa. „Nesmíš se na ni hnedka vrhnout, jako bys ji chtěl sníst.“

Sam pozorně poslouchal a bezděky přikyvoval, zatím co si představoval (vlastně nemusel, měl je před sebou) měkké rty, na kterých by si to rád vyzkoušel.  

„Můžeš ze začátku pomalu pohybovat rty. Když to budeš dělat dobře, budou tě trochu brnět.“ Odkašlal si. „Můžeš ji i hladit, když ti to dovolí.“

Sam si pomalu ani neuvědomil, že se bezděky předklonil – blíž k Deanovi, který se zdál napůl nepřítomný. Mladíkovo srdce bušilo, až měl strach, že mu vyskočí z hrudi. Oči stále přikované k Deanovým rtům.

„Můžeš jí položit dlaň na krk a přitáhnout ji blíž k sobě.“

„Ukážeš mi jak?“ zeptal se téměř neslyšně Sam, sám zhypnotizovaný Deanovým hlasem.

Deanův pohled vystřelil k Samovým očím; bylo ale jasné, že jeho zájem je cílen jinam – níž. Starší Winchester cítil, jak se mu orosilo čelo. Myšlenka, že by měl odmítnout, mu ale proplula nepovšimnuta myslí. Jeho obličej byl jen centimetry od Samova a uvědomil si, že cítí na kůži každé jeho vydechnutí. Pomalu zvednul ruku – kdyby si to Sam rozmyslel – a rovnou jí vklouzl na Samův týl.

Šeptali, i když ani jeden nevěděl proč.

„A dál?“ pobídl Deana tiše a doufal, že jeho bratr pochopí.

Dean neváhal; mírně pootočil hlavu a přitiskl své rty k Samovým. Nebyl to ani polibek, spíš jen cudné přitisknutí rtů, ale pak si Sam vzpomněl na Deanovu radu a než se od toho sám stihl odradit, mírně téměř neznatelně pohnul rty.

Se zavřenýma očima nemohl vidět bratrovu reakci, ale když o chvíli později ucítil, jak mu odpovídá pohybem úst – neubránil se tichému zavzdychání, které se mu vydralo ze rtů.

Další pohyb Deanových měkkých rtů proti jeho vlastním ho přinutil zvednout ruku a zabořit ji do Deanových krátkých vlasů. Na okamžik se obával, že Dean přestane, ale pak ucítil jeho velkou dlaň na svém boku.

Nevnímal nic jiného než Deana; jak se k němu tiskne, jak má hebké rty a přísahal by, že cítí tlukot jeho srdce. To ho pobídlo rozevřít mírně rty a doufat v něco víc, jenže místo toho se od něj Dean lehce odtáhl a zatahal Sama za vlasy, když ho neodbytně následoval rty.

„Deane,“ zakňoural Sam, který už dávno zapomněl, _jak_ vlastně došli do té situace, nebo _proč_ by se v té situaci neměli nacházet.

Deanův pohled změkl, když spatřil Samovy zářivé oči, které ho s nadějí sledovaly. Jeho oči sklouzly ke rtům, které měl před okamžikem příležitost ochutnat. „Příště,“ vydechl a nebyl si jistý, jestli ten příslib neměl zůstat jen uvnitř jeho hlavy. Když ale viděl, jak se Sam pousmál (ústa stále rozkošně zarudlá), věděl, že to bude stát za to.

*

_Bonus_

Odjížděli z ospalého městečka časně z rána; Sam ještě v polospánku, s hlavou zakloněnou a pomalu se opět nořil do snů, Dean seděl vedle něj a tiše si zpíval spolu se _Styx_ , která se linula z rádia, zatím co John už promýšlel další jejich případ.

Bylo to jen náhodou, že Dean zahlédl ten oranžový leták – vlastně jich bylo několik, částečně se i kryly – ale stihl zachytit slova ‚maturitní ples‘ a datum. Datum, podle kterého se měl maturitní ples odehrávat až za čtrnáct dní. Datum v době, o které Sam musel rozhodně vědět, že budou určitě o město dál (protože jim to John řekl několik dní před _tím o čem rozhodně Dean nepřemýšlel celou noc, ne pane_ ).

Pohlédl na svého mladšího bratra. Sam se ve spánku tvářil jako andílek.


	4. 4. Jablko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean a Jablečný koláč.

„Sammy,“ zasténal rozkoší Dean a přitáhl tím pozornost okolí.

Už poněkolikáté, pomyslel si lehce frustrovaně Sam. Jenže jeho bratr si nedal říct.

„Tohle je…“ vydechl starší lovec a jeho tvář měla permanentně vtisknutý výraz slasti, který byl nepochybně vhodnější do porna (ideálně jen pro Sama) a ne do bistra.

„Deane,“ sykl Sam, který se cítil čím dál nepříjemněji. Rodina u protějšího stolu je sledovala s nepřátelským pohledem – tedy spíš rodiče, dvě malé děti zvědavě pozorovaly Deana, který se cpal jako by týden nejedl.

„Mmmmhmmm.“

Jablečný koláč rychle před Deanem ubýval, i když už byl druhý. Po prvním soustu, kdy poprvé Dean udělal ‚orgasmický obličej‘ (jak ho Sam v duchu pojmenoval), do sebe ládoval jedno sousto za druhým.

Někdy si Sam myslel, že jablečné koláče byly vynalezeny jen aby ho soužily. Ne, že by je považoval za konkurenci – to ani náhodou (i když by si Dean ten koláč _nemusel_ brát až do postele) – ale ve chvíle jako byla tahle, přemýšlel nad tím, že Adam s Evou nebyli jediní, koho jablko zničilo.

Zabořil zarudlý obličej do dlaní a modlil se, aby se pod ním otevřela podlaha; těžko říct, jestli kvůli jeho bratrovi, který se tvářil, že zažívá orgasmus (a že s tím výrazem byl Sam dobře seznámený), a zvukům, které vydával, a které zněly naprosto blaženě, nebo erekci, která mu neumožňovala opustit bistro, aniž by mu servírka nevěnovala další pobavený úsměv.

*

_Bonus_

„Tady máte,“ zastavila Sama blonďatá servírka (LINDA, stálo na jmenovce) ve dveřích a do náruče mu vtiskla krabici – s jablečným koláčem, hádal. Rty jí zdobil široký úsměv. „Na účet podniku,“ řekla a mrkla na něj. „Dlouho jsme tady neměli takový představení.“ Zasmála se. „A Sally potěšilo, že konečně někdo pořádně ocenil její koláč.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myslím, že tímhle tempem brzy skončím u food kinku s jablečným koláčem. U Deana to je ale asi nevyhnutelné...


	5. 17. Zapomenutá schůzka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam se nechá unést černou kronikou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po delší pauze - kvůli jistému fandomu *vyčítavě kouká na Aquamana* - se vracím se svým kraťoučkým příspěvkem do Třicetidenní výzvy. 
> 
> Věnováno především Patoložce a všem, kteří v tom statečně a vytrvale pokračují :)

Dean se zamračil, když spatřil svého mladšího bratra sedět u stolu a zapáleně prohledávat místní noviny a pátrat po jakýchkoliv nezvyklých úmrtích. Typické winchestrovské ráno, pomyslel by si Dean, jenže- „Sammy?“

„Hmm?“

„Co tady děláš?“

Sam mu věnoval zmatený pohled. „Co?“ Střelil pohledem mezi notebookem a Deanem. „Co jinýho bych měl dělat?“

Starší Winchester si povzdechl a protočil oči v sloup. „Ještě včera jsem ti to připomínal.“ Ukázal na žlutý lísteček nalepený na lednici.

„Oh.“ Sam si skousl provinile ret a nevinně se na Deana pousmál. „Zapomněl jsem?“

„Když už se jdeš po roce ostříhat,“ – protože ta princezna se bála, že by ho Dean ostříhal do hola (což by v žádném případě Dean neudělal, na to měl příliš rád, když se prsty mohl prohrabovat těmi kaštanovými loknami), tak udělali kompromis a – „tak by mohl zkusit na to nezapomenout.“

„No jo, no jo,“ povzdechl si Sam a naposled toužebně pohlédl na místní černou kroniku, než se zvedl od stolu a přehodil přes sebe bundu. Vlepil Deanovi rychlou pusu na tvář a už mizel ze dveří, o chvíli později následován zavrněním Impaly.


	6. 18. První polibek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> První polibek, co víc dodat?
> 
> AU - Sam Wesson a Dean Smith z alternativní reality (4x17 it's a terrible life - život je pes) existují dál a rozhodli se pokračovat v lovu.  
> Takže to technicky není wincest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na 'první polibek' sedí i 3. téma, a tak jsem si řekla, že to pojmu z jiné alternativní reality. Naštěstí o ně v SPN není nouze a tak Sam Wesson a Dean Smith dali výpověď a pustili se na dráhu lovců duchů. A protože o nich skoro nic nevíme, nehrozí, že budou ooc.
> 
> Varování: Až moc fluffu, nic jiného jsem se nenaučila psát. Logika je mrtvá.

Prolomení první kletby by v něm nemělo zanechat takový pocit štěstí a rozjaření – přesto Sam Wesson stál nad doutnající vyřezávanou panenkou a usmíval se. V tu chvíli ho nebolely svaly, ani necítil ránu na pravém předloktí a bylo mu jedno, jestli jsou jeho žebra pohmožděná nebo nalomená. A podle toho, jak se tvářil Dean, v tom nebyl sám.

„Jako kdyby to bylo naše poslání,“ řekl po chvíli s úžasem v hlase Dean a otřel si do riflí ruce od popela a prachu.

Vyslovil tím nahlas to, na co Sam myslel posledních několik měsíců, které spolu strávili lovem příšer a přízraků.

Po tom prvním duchovi – když zjistili, že na strašidelných povídačkách je mnohem víc pravdy, než by se někomu mohlo líbit – dal Sam výpověď ve firmě, kde myslel, že bude uvězněný v kóji s handsfree snad do konce života.

Dean Smith, ředitel marketingu a prodeje, ho pak odchytil ve výtahu, když Sam odcházel s krabicí jen z části plnou několika maličkostí, které za ty tři týdny stačil nastřádat.

„Co teď budeš dělat?“ zeptal se ho po chvíli ticha, když jediným zvukem vyplňujícím výtah bylo cinkání míjených podlaží.

„Chci v tom pokračovat,“ odvětil Sam jistě. Věděl, že už po zjištění, že je toho mezi nebem a zemí mnohem víc než se na první pohled zdá, nemůže dál ve firmě _Mosty a ocel Sandover_ pokračovat jako by se nic nestalo. Uvažoval nad možností, že si najde jinou práci, něco, co by ho víc naplňovalo; možná by si splnil dávný dětský sen, jenže pak, když seděl uprostřed noci ve svém obývacím pokoji před ztichlou televizí a skutečně přemýšlel, věděl, že existuje jen jediná možnost.  „Určitě někde budou další, co o tom vědí víc.“

„Myslíš o-“ začal Dean a neurčitým gestem naznačil ‚nadpřirozeno‘.

„Jo,“ přikývl Sam. „Duchové. Možná i další věci. Nemůžu se schovávat tady, když vím, co se venku děje.“

Dean zakýval zamyšleně hlavou.

Uplynulo dalších pár vteřin ticha a mezitím se přiblížili k přízemnímu podlaží. Bylo to jako odpočet – a ve chvíli, kdy Sam vystoupí z výtahu, opustí nadobro svůj starý život a začne nový.

„Myslíš,“ začal váhavě Dean a odkašlal si, „myslíš, že budeš mít místo ještě pro jednoho?“ zeptal se a nejistě pohlédl na svého bývalého kolegu.

Samovi se při širokém úsměvu udělaly dolíčky ve tvářích. „Jak rychle stihneš dát výpověď?“

A teď byli tady – stáli spolu nad hračkou starou několik desítek let, spálenou na uhel.

„Jako kdyby sme to dělali celej život,“ přitakal na Deanovo prohlášení Sam a pohlédl na muže vedle sebe.

Nebyla to ale jediná věc, která mu připadala povědomá. Po měsících strávených s Deanem, kdy se postupně spřátelili a zjistili, že si jejich zájmy nejsou tak vzdálené (jen přetrvával ten spor salát versus hamburger, ale Sam se své vydatné nezdravé stravy nehodlal za nic na světě vzdát), jak by si mysleli vzhledem k jejich dosavadnímu životu a odlišnému postavení. Po dlouhých dnech na cestách se poznávali čím dál lépe a připadalo jim, že to byly roky, ne měsíce, co se znají.

Jenže to nebyla jediná věc, která jim ležela v hlavě.

Dean Samův pohled opětoval, se zvlněnými rty a rozbušeným srdcem – částečně zapříčeněno vzrušením z lovu, částečně Samovou blízkostí.

„Je to dobrej pocit,“ řekl bývalý ředitel marketingu a prodeje a zahnal nutkání projet si vlasy v nervózním gestu.

Byli přátelé, o tom nebylo pochyb, jenže vždy měl Sam pocit – už od té první osudové chvíle, kdy spatřil poprvé Deana ve výtahu, v době, kdy se mu ještě zdávaly ty podivné sny – že je mezi nimi prostor pro něco víc.

Jenže z jejich dvojice to byl vždy Dean, kdo byl ten uvážlivější, kdo se staral o to, aby Samovi záda nerozsápal wendigo. Váhavější, možná, ale také přemýšlivější.

Sam se na druhou stranu vrhal většinou do všeho po hlavě (až na tu malou výjimku, kdy nad svou výpovědí skutečně přemýšlel), jako tenkrát, když v jednom městě kolovaly strašidelné povídačky o opuštěném domě a on se tam vydal hned první noc v naději, že ducha dokáže vyhnat sám – netřeba dodávat, že to nebyl duch, a že to sám nezvládl (Dean s ním tenkrát nemluvil dobrý týden a po celou dobu, co byl nucený se o něj starat, mu nosil výhradně vegetariánské jídlo).

Jenže všechny maličkosti v jejich přátelství, v téměř nepostřehnutelných pohledech, kterými ho Dean obdarovával, když si myslel, že se Sam nedívá…

„Asi bysme měli jít zpátky,“ vytrhl Sama z přemýšlení Dean, „než nás taky někdo najde.“

Sam souhlasně přikývl a zvedl ze země několik jejich věcí, které s sebou na prolomení kletby přinesli, zatím co Dean uklízel všechny důkazy, které by nasvědčovaly jejich přítomnosti.

Opouštěli hřbitov za světla vycházejícího slunce a když Dean zastavil stříbrný prius před motelem, ve kterém přebývali, byli oba muži stále nezvykle tiší. Rychle se vysprchovali a smyli ze sebe pot a prach, zkontrolovali si v zamlženém zrcadle v malé koupelně utržené rány (nic zlomeného, jen zhmožděniny, na jejichž téměř neustálou přítomnost si oba pomalu přivykali) a svižně se převlékli do čistého oblečení.

Sam zamyšleně pozoroval Deana, který na sebe právě natáhl námořnicky modré triko s krátkým rukávem, a očividně se chystal zapadnout do postele a dospat probděnou noc.

„Deane,“ zadržel kamaráda Sam a prohrábl si hnědé vlasy, ještě mokré ze sprchy.

Druhý lovec na něj tázavě pohlédl. „Co je, Same?“

Přes všechno, co už Sam věděl a doufal, že tuší, si nebyl ani zdaleka jistý tím, co se chystal udělat, když přistoupil k Deanovi. Jenže bylo brzo ráno, byl k smrti unavený a vědomí, že právě prolomili kletbu, mu dodávala odvahu. „Musím ti něco říct.“ Zhluboka se nadechl. Viděl to ve stovkách filmů, a před očima měl Rose z Titaniku – jenže tohle byl Dean, kterého znal jen pár měsíců, i když se to zdálo jako věčnost, a jejich život nebyl ani zdaleka romantická komedie.

„Je všechno v pohodě?“ zeptal se Dean s nakrčeným obočím. Automaticky přejížděl pohledem po Samově těle, hledajíc stopy po vážnějším zranění.

Sam hlasitě polkl. Žiješ jen jednou, povzbudil se a konečně se odhodlal vyjít s pravdou na světlo. „Pamatuješ, tenkrát, ve výtahu,“ – Deanovo nadzvednuté obočí ho pobídlo konkretizovat; bylo až směšné, jak velká část jejich interakce probíhala ve výtahu – „po druhý a ty si řekl, že do toho nejsi, a já ti řekl, že taky ne.“ Rychle se nadechl a pokračoval, v obavě, že ho Dean přeruší a on ztratí nit. „Co kdyby… co kdybych _měl_ zájem?“

Dean chvíli zaraženě mlčel a měl nutkání si promnout oči a ujistit se, že není v nějakém velice živém snu. „A… máš?“ zeptal se váhavě.

Mladší lovec si skousl ret a uhnul pohledem – nechtěl vidět odmítnutí na Deanově tváři v případě, že by si věci vyložil špatně. „Jo. Mám. Mám velkej zájem.“

„Oh,“ vydechl Dean, který takové přiznání v šest ráno nečekal. Sledoval nervózního Sama, který se za posledních několik měsíců stal jeho nejlepším přítelem, který mu nejednou zachránil život a bez kterého, i když byl osina v zadku, si nedokázal představit život. A to si myslel, že je v tom sám.

Mohl vinit jen časnou ranní hodinu a naprosté vyčerpání z jeho dalších slov. „Tak jo,“ řekl jednoduše a přistoupil k mladšímu lovci, který se tvářil napůl nechápavě a napůl pochybovačně. Zvedl k němu pravou ruku a přitáhl si ho k sobě. Sam se chvíli tvářil jako srna, kterou na silnici vyplašily reflektory auta, když Dean přitiskl své rty k jeho.

K jeho úlevě se ale brzy uvolnil a polibek mu začal oplácet. Obtočil paže kolem jeho těla a s dlaní položenou na jeho temeni polibek prohloubil. Byl si jistý, že být při plné síle, zašel by mnohem dál, jenže oba měli co dělat, aby neusnuli ve stoje. Přesto v něm vědomí, že jsou jeho city opětovány, vytvářelo hřejivý pocit, který se mu usadil v hrudi.

Usnuli v okamžiku, kdy se jejich hlavy dotkly polštáře, a jejich obličeje zdobily identické zasněné úsměvy.

_Bonus:_

„Hej, Same, něco jsem viděl,“ začal Dean, když byli konečně vyspalí do růžova a nakrmení a vycházeli z bistra k jeho stříbrnému priusu.

Sam se zamračil. „Další příšera?“

„Ne,“ řekl rychle Dean a odkašlal si. „O kus dál jsem zahlídl bazar s autama.“

Jakmile byl Sam ujištěný, že nehrozí žádné nebezpečí, nadzvedl koutky úst. „A?“

„Co říkáš na to vyměnit prius za něco míň ekologickýho?“

„Pod jednou podmínkou,“ zazubil se na Deana, když si sedali do auta.

Dean nadzvedl obočí. „Toho, čemu říkáš hamburger, se ani nedotknu.“

„Neboj,“ zasmál se Sam. „Chci vybírat hudbu.“

„Jestli to bude nějaká indický brnkání, tak tě vyhodím na nejbližším nádraží.“

„Nebude,“ ujistil ho Sam. „Čestný skautský.“

 

O nějaký čas později odjížděla dvojice lovců za vrnění Chevroletu Impaly z šedesátého sedmého a z přehrávače se rozezněl _A well respected man._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sice to nejsou Winchesterovi, ale Impalu, narážku na hamburgery a Well Respected Man (který hraje na začátku epizody) od Kinks nešlo vynechat :D


End file.
